Stella Kidd
|Last = |Actor = Miranda Rae Mayo |Image = Skjermbilde 2016-05-14 kl. 19.25.58.png |Relationships = Kelly Severide (Boyfriend) Grant (ex-husband) Gabriela Dawson (best friend) |Appearances = 86 episodes (see below) }} Stella Kidd is a Firefighter on Truck 81. She is introduced to the series in the 15th episode of season 4. As a result of the closure of her former Firehouse, she joins Firehouse 51 replacing Jimmy, since he was a candidate and she was already a professional firefighter, thus has more seniority. Season 4 Her first appearance was Bad For the Soul. When Kidd first arrives at the house Gabby acts as they have problems, just kidding around as it is revealed they are good old friends. When asked she said that the only thing she heard about house 51 was that they all live together. She tells the House that she is recently divorced and is enjoying the single life. Kidd says she goes out whenever she wants, eats at nice restaurants and whenever she's lonely she sleeps with her ex, something that apparently he is alright with. Kidd quickly proves to be a worthy firefighter and a great asset to the House. While writing her name on her new locker, Kidd asks Gabby whose locker it was before hers as it smells like cologne. Gabby tells her that it used to belong to one of Severide's old friends, Scott Rice, which didn't end well. When Gabby says Severide's name Kidd acts suspiciously shy and "blushy", but they are interrupted by Severide, cutting the conversation in half. Severide then apologizes for "the most embarrassing night of his carreer" since he didn't know she was married and showed up with a six-pack at her back door. Her husband went crazy and actually wanted to press charges against Severide. The awkward situation is put behind them and everything seems ok. Grant shows up at the firehouse looking for Stella. Saying he misses her and feels so lonely it's like he is going to die. She then goes to the Turn-Out Gear room with him to administer him a B-12 shot. On 4x17, Hermann is looking for entertainment for his daughter's Annabelle 8th Birthday party as the guy he contracted is double-booked. Kidd tells him she knows a guy, her ex-husband is trying to start over and just needs a chance, he will also do it for free. Hermann accepts the offer. Grant takes the gig with one condition, Kidd has to give him another chance. The reason why Grant's band previously broke up was because the drummer got caught sleeping with the bass player's fiancée. Kidd says she still cares for him but he has to show her that he is growing up and changing in order for her to pursue a relationship with him, again. However, when the party time comes he never shows up leaving Stella with the only choice of coming up with a last minute entertainment plan, Molly's Jr. Later on, Stella meets Grant at his place, where he is playing music. Stella gives him the house key and tells him that it's over as he missed the party after she backed him up to people she didn't want to disappoint. Grant tells her the band is getting back together. Mouch invites Stella for his wedding, she will stay at a table with Trudy's friends and Severide. She tells Severide to bring his "A-game". His answer is that that's all his got, to which Kidd asks if breaking and entering it's his "A-game". That's when the House realizes there's an awkward story between the two. During the after wedding party at Molly's the guys are all together and ask for the real story. Stella tells them that one night after a tactical training course at the academy Severide showed up with a six-pack, after using the key under the matt to get into the house. She convinced Grant to not call the police. The following day Severide tells her he owes her a big favor. Hermann and Kidd get on a discussion about who's the best manager. Stella states that she ran the best pub in Milwaukee for 2 and a half years. Gabby then proposes they settle things by doing the "Bar Olympics": 2 contestants, 10 events, winner takes all. Kidd wins. However, instead of the money she wants to help them manage Molly's. One of the changes she introduces to the bar are the artisanal ice cubes, the giant perfectly clear ice cubes, that require a special machine to make them, so they can charge more per drink and sell more cocktails than beer. She finally convinces them to buy the machine. However, later on the House is called to a fire at Molly's that apparently started because of said machine. Stella feels awful about what happened so she decides to fix the damage herself. Stella and Severide flirt throughout the season. He shows up at Molly's to help her, as it is clear she can't do it alone. Kidd tells Severide she doesn't understand why when she was married he broke into her house with flowers and champagne but when she is finally single he keeps a distance. The two kiss and start a romance. When she was leaving the house and getting into her car, Kidd notices a paper on her car. It's an invitation from Grant for his band's show. Later on Grant shows up at the Firehouse to give her her favorite sandwich and tell her about the gig the band got. Telling Kidd she is the inspiration and the reason why everything is happening. Stella shares with Severide that Grant is using again and that she is worried about him. During the last episode Grant shows up at Molly's, Stella and Severide walk in together causing Grant to fight with Kidd once again. A while later, Grant texts Kidd. She tries to call him back and realizes he is on something. Worried that something might have happened to him, she locates his phone. The team leaves the House to find an overdosing Grant. At the hospital Stella tells him that he needs help to get clean. Grant insists she is all he needs. Nonetheless Stella is done and Grant shouts at her to leave. Kidd leaves, worried. Dr Charles calms her down telling her that rock bottom always looks ugly but they will do their part to help him. However, some time after, Dr. Charles realizes Grant is missing from his hospital bed. In the season finale, 4x23, Stella and Severide are last seen getting into bed together. As that happens Grant is shown sitting at an armchair with a knife in his hand, in the dark. This is the cliffhanger for next season. Season 7 Responding to a fire at an apartment complex, Stella was left severely injured. She and Hermann tried extinguishing part of the fire to help Severide and a child out, who were both waiting inside a room and running out of time. Stella ran out of oxygen but didn‘t tell Hermann, and as a result, ran out of air and collapsed. Sylvie tried helping her breathe and she was sent to Chicago Med, where she deteriorated. Connor told them that to save her they would have to remove her lung, though Severide disagreed as she would no longer be a firefighter, and asked them to find another way. With some help, Connor was persuaded and tried a different surgery, which saved her life without the lung removal. She recovered quickly and was back to work soon. Relationships *Grant - Ex-Husband *Lieutenant Zach Torbett - Colleague, Love Interest, Ex-Boyfriend *Lieutenant Kelly Severide - Colleague, Best Friend, Love Interest, & Boyfriend Memorable Quotes * (competing in the Bar Olympics): "What can I say I got a magic tongue!" * (for the video project): "When you help somebody else, you help yourself too." Appearances Gallery NUP 185688 0033-1.jpg NUP 185688 0036.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters